Yan Aries
Yan Aries, um dos Formers Hardcore Champions da Antiga EWF, lá nunca havia saído do Mid Card, porém, na New EWF conseguiu se tornar um grande Main Eventer ao se tornar Intercontinental Champion e usar o Opção X para mais tarde conquistar também o World Heavyweight Championship! Debut de Campeão... Yan Aries foi contratado e mandado para a Brand Raw, onde logo em seu Debut no Raw #8 conseguiu conquistar o Hardcore Championship, porém na semana seguinte, no Raw #9 já perdeu o Title para L-Test graças à um Chair Shot... Então no Summerslam 2012, L-Test e Yan Aries se enfrentaram, só que ao final da Match, foi o wrestler misterioso (mais tarde revelado como Jhown Punk) que já andava aprontando pelo Raw quem levou à melhor ao se aproveitar de um momento em que os 2 estavam caídos e fazer o Pinfall em L-Test, se aproveitando da Regra 24/7 para levar o Hardcore Championship e acabar com a Match... Depois do Summerslam, iniciaram-se as Qualification Matches para o PPV MITB e no Raw #11, Yan Aries e L-Test se enfrentaram mais uma vez, mas dessa vez por um espaço na Raw Money in the Bank Ladder Match, onde L-Test se aproveitou de um momento em que Aries reclamava no Mic para lhe fazer um Roll-Up Pinfall e conquistar a vitória... Smackdown Poucos após essas consecutivas derrotas, foi noticiado que Yan Aries havia sido Draftado para o Smackdown, onde voltaria à competir no Smackdown #15 contra Seth Rollins, mas no momento da Match, apenas Rollins entrou no ringue e disse que já tinha dado conta de Yan Aries ainda no Backstage e que ele tinha saído da Arena de maca após eles se encontrarem e ainda afirmou que ele era uma grande vergonha pro Wrestling Hardcore. Aries foi mandado ao Hospital, mas no dia seguinte já foi liberado a prometei vingança à Rollins, porém pouco tempo depois houve a grande polêmica de Rollins em que ele acabou sendo demitido... Com a saída de Seth Rollins, no Smackdown #16 foi anunciado que Aries disputaria o 1° Contender pro Intercontinental Championship no Smackdown #17, porém o show nunca chegou à ocorrer devido o fato da Antiga EWF ter fechado Aparições na New EWF Yan Aries fez sua 1° aparição na New EWF durante a 20 Man Gauntlet Battle Royal do Summerslam 2014, porém não saiu vitorioso O Retorno No Explosive Night #23, um wrestler encapuzado misterioso atacou os recém demitidos, Seth Rollins e L-Test no Backstage e logo em seguida, se revelou como Yan Aries, que estava de retorno à empresa, como havia sido noticiado alguns dias antes do show Logo para abrir o Night of Champions 2014, tivemos uma Promo de Aries, onde o mesmo explicou seus ataques em Rollins e Test... Rollins, havia lhe atacado no Backstage da Antiga EWF e L-Test, também ainda na Antiga EWF, atacou Aries para lhe tirar o Hardcore Champions, então, segundo Aries, ele estava apenas resolvendo uns assuntos pendentes ainda da Antiga EWF... Intercontinental Champion ...Mas sua Promo não terminou por ai... ele ainda tinha outro assunto pendente à resolver... A Antiga EWF encerrou antes que o mesmo tivesse sua já prometida luta pelo 1° Contender ao Intercontinental Championship, contudo, o mesmo agora havia conversado com Evan Miller e então lhe foi dado um Title Shot ao Title para o Explosive Night #24, Explosive Night pós Night of Champions, onde Aries usou muito bem para derrotar Mysterio e assim se tornar o New Intercontinental Champion, em sua 1° Match desde o retorno No Explosive Night #25, foi revelado que a Briefcase que Billy Kingston havia pego na Feast or Fired Match continha uma Intercontinental Championship Match... Billy então pega o Mic e anuncia o Cash para o Lockdown, em uma Steel Cage Match, em sua Re-Match pelo Title contra Yan Aries, que vai até o ringue e aceita o desafio de Billy... Aries na sequência, lutou ao lado de Gabriel Master para derrotarem Gabriel Mysterio e Suicide Então finalmente no Lockdown 2014, Yan Aries VS Billy Kingston dentro da Steel Cage pelo Intercontinental Championship... bom, aconteceu algo totalmente inesperado... ambos escalaram a Cage e pisaram no chão ao mesmo tempo, assim a Match foi terminada em Draw (empate) e portanto, Aries permaneceu com o Title em mãos Mas no Explosive Night #26, Yan Aries e Billy Kingston se enfrentaram novamente com o Title em jogo... durante a Match, Seth Rollins fez seu retorno tentando distrair Aries, mas foi em vão, pois Aries conquistou a vitória do mesmo jeito... após isso isso, Rollins então fez o Black-Out em Billy Kingston, como amostra do que pretende fazer com Aries no futuro, pois segundo Rollins, eles tem assuntos inacabados para resolver... No Explosive Night #27, Aries teve uma Promo para anunciar se usaria ou não a "Opção X"... o mesmo ainda falou sobre sua 1° entrevista na empresa, antes mesmo de debutar, julho de 2012, quando lhe foi questionado o que ele esperava realizar e o mesmo havia respondido que era ser World Champion... com isso, Aries deixou claro que usaria a "Opção X" SIM, portanto deixando o seu Intercontinental Championship vago em troca de uma World Heavyweight Championship Match para o Destination X! Ainda no Explosive Night #27, o Main Event foi uma Tag Team Match de Matheus Daniels e Prince Devitt VS Ryan Spadin e Will "The Charisma", luta onde Daniels pinou Will, assim também se tornando o 1° Contender ao WHC... então ao final de tudo, Aries entra na Arena e oficializa pro Destination X, pelo WHC, Matheus Daniels VS Will "The Charisma" VS Yan Aries... Aries ainda acerta um chute no estômago de Daniels e lhe faz o Brainbuster!!! O Show é encerrado com Yan Aries comemorando com o World Heavyweight Championship de Will... World Heavyweight Champion Então chega o Destination X 2014... ainda antes da Match pelo World Title, Aries estava dando uma entrevista quando aparece Daniels e depois Will... os 3 começam a discutir até que chega Evan Miller para lhes avisar que a Match deles seria no Main Event do PPV e em uma Ultimate X Match... grande luta, sem dúvidas, uma das melhores de todos os tempos que foi encerrado quando Daniels executa mal um golpe em Will de cima do elástico em que o Title estava pendurado, fazendo os 2 caírem muito feio... Aries então aproveita para subir no Top Corner, se arrasta pelo elástico e... PEGA O WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP!!! Yan Aries assim se torna o New WHC e o show se encerra com Aries comemorando muito com o World Title! (Aries se torna também um dos únicos Triple Coroa Champions) No 1° Explosive Night de 2015, Show de N°28, Yan Aries é colocado para enfrentar o EWF Champion Prince Devitt em uma Champion VS Champion Match, mas é derrotado. (Anteriormente no Show, Will ganhou o 1° Contender á seu Title) No Over the Limit 2015, então em uma I Quit Match, Yan Aries é designado à defender seu World Heavyweight Championship contra Will... foi uma grande Match, mas com um final bastante controverso... Yan, após algemar as mãos de Will em suas costas, começa a lhe dar diversos Chair Shots até Will sangrar e após alguns desses Shots, Will diz "I Quit", porém, a voz era claramente a de Yan Aries, que com certeza armou algo para sair com a vitória e permanecer como World Heavyweight Champion Mesmo vencendo de modo injusto no Over the Limit, Aries começou a criticar a atitude de Evan Miller no Main Event do PPV ao reiniciar a Match entre Devitt e Paccioni, Aries começou a dizer que Miller havia roubado e então Miller anuncia que no Main Event do Explosive Night #29, Aries defenderia seu Title contra Matheus Daniels e que caso o mesmo tentasse trapacear novamente, Miller entraria lá para fazer justiça e reiniciaria a Match, não importando quantas vezes fosse necessário... Durante a grande Match, Daniels acidentalmente acertou o Referee e então Aries aproveitou para acertar em Daniels um Low Blow e depois iniciar uma sequência de moves que lhe levou a vitória, mas então entra Evan Miller e reinicia a Match... Aries então pede para que agora a Match fosse uma No DQ... acontece que Daniels aproveita do No DQ para retribuir o Low Blow em Aries e depois lhe fazer o Angel Wings pra cima do World Title para assim conquistar a vitória e se tornar o New World Heavyweight Champion!!! Após a derrota de Aries, Miller entra no ringue dizendo que a justiça havia sido feito, mas Aries lhe ataca com o Brainbuster seguido do Horn's of Aries!!! O Show então se encerra com Miller caído no centro do ringue e Aries comemorando a surra que havia dado em Miller! No Explosive Night #30, houve uma maluca 4 Way Tag Team Match... Devitt e Paccioni VS Miller e Aries VS Will e Daniels VS Leone e Master que terminou com uma total confusão no ringue de todos atacando todos e então a Match foi encerrada em No Contest No Explosive Night #31, Will e Aries se enfrentaram, agora em uma No Disqualification Match, de onde mesmo após ter um grande corte em sua cabeça e começar a jorrar sangue, Will conseguiu sair com a vitória após escapar do Brainbuster de Aries e lhe fazer um Roll-Up Pinfall No Explosive Night #31, Matheus Daniels foi colocado para defender seu World Heavyweight Championship contra Evan Miller em uma Extreme Rules Match, sem dúvidas foi uma excelente Match, com destaque ao Heet Seeking Elbow de Miller, de cima de uma Ladder pra cima de Daniels do lado de fora em uma Table, contudo, Daniels ainda conseguiu a vitória mesmo após o impressionante Move de Miller... Após a Match, Aries entrou para pedir uma "I Respect You Match" com Miller e após os 2 resolverem o assunto da Match, Daniels atacou Aries como uma provocação à Will, sobre o que ele pretendia fazer com ele na próxima semana Então finalmente chega o Royal Rumble 2015, onde Miller após amarrar Yan Aries em uma Table do lado de fora do ringue e começar a subir uma Ladder do lado de dentro, dando a entender que faria o mesmo que fez com Daniels na semana anterior, fez com que Aries desesperado começasse a gritar que lhe respeita, assim conquistando a vitória sobre Aries, porém, enquanto comemorava, Aries é então desamarrado pelos Referees... Aries então retorna ao ringue e ataca Miller, mas é então que Leone entra, e discute com Aries, seguimento onde um tenta provocar o outro dizendo que vai vencer a Royal Rumble Match no Main Event da noite e termina então com Leone mandando o dedo do meio á Aries, enquanto esse deixa a Arena puto Então na 2015 Royal Rumble Match, Aries entra como N°16, mas muito inteligente resolve não entrar no ringue, contudo, o N°17 acaba sendo Leone, que lhe joga ao ringue e então começam na Match ao mesmo tempo e acabam sendo os vencedores ao no final, acabarem caindo pra fora ao mesmo tempo na tentativa de Leone de fazer um Powerbomb to Outside em Aries... então fica decidido que os 2 são os vencedores e que como os 2 queriam disputar o EWF Championship na ExplosiveMania, no No Mercy 2015 se enfrentariam em um combate de onde o vencedor disputaria o EWF Championship e o perdedor o World Heavyweight Championship, porém, em um Peep Show de Will, o World Heavyweight Champion, no Explosive Night #32, que teve Aries e Leone como convidados, Will disse que se recusava à deixar o seu Title ser usado como um prêmio de consolação então a estipulação para o No Mercy da Match de Aries e Leone foi mudada, para apenas o vencedor receber um Shot ao EWF Championship na Mania, enquanto o perdedor não ganharia nada apenas por perder... Aries então entra enfurecido e logo em seguida entra Leone, perguntando se aquilo tudo era porque ele já sabia que perderia... os 2 então discutem e Leone desafia Aries para um Drinking Contest para o Explosive Night #33, desafio aceito com Aries, mas com a condição de ele escolher o tipo de Match entres eles para o No Mercy 2015 Então finalmente chega o Explosive Night #33 e Aries revela que a estipulação decidida para o No Mercy é uma Fans Bring the Weapons Match... em seguida é feita a Drinking Contest entre Aries e Leone, que apesar de Aries ter atacado Leone, a disputa termina em empate e após o Draw é Leone quem ataca Aries com seu Stunner e encerra o seguimento bebendo um monte de latinhas de cerveja no Top Corner Finalmente então chega o No Mercy 2015, Leone VS Yan Aries em uma Fans Bring the Weapon Match, onde o vencedor ganha um Shot ao EWF Championship pro Main Event da ExplosiveMania... durante a Match, a crowd se recusou á entregar qualquer arma à Aries, já o desfavorecendo e ao final, quando Aries coloca Leone no Horns of Aries, um fan invade o ringue e pula pra cima do Referee que acaba não vendo que Leone havia feito o Tap-Out para o move de Aries... A Match então prossegue e Leone vem a conquistar a vitória após seu Stunner, conquistando assim seu lugar no Main Event da ExplosiveMania Alcunha *"The Greatest Man that Ever Lived" *"The Collector of Belts" *"The Greatest Intercontinental Champion that Ever Lived" (Quando Intercontinental Champion) Conquistas *1x World Heavyweight Champion *1x Intercontinental Champion *1x Hardcore Champion *Triplice Coroa Champion